I Need You More Than You Know
by Smile Life Away
Summary: "...Things were better this way with her lies covered in laughs and her heartbreak masked with sarcasm." Written for the Teddy Lupin & Roxanne Weasley Pairing Challenge


**A/N: For the Teddy & Roxanne pairing challenge, by Morghen**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

_These words are coming out slowly and I mean it when I say I need you_

_Vacation To Hell_ - Chiodos.

**O-O**

"You guys were fighting again?" Roxanne guessed not bothering to turn to her companion.

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"She wants me to be blond," he explained. "I like wearing my hair black. It doesn't look too bad, does it?"

"It looks fine, Teddy." _It looks perfect._

The Weasley-Potter clan, along with Teddy Lupin and his grandmother, had all come to the Potter's house for Christmas. Though the Potter's house was significantly larger than The Burrow, it was still cramped, and so everyone was outside. The younger kids playing in the snow, and everyone else standing and chatting in the freezing weather – with the exception of Teddy who'd just come inside, and Roxanne who'd been inside for a while now. They were in the kitchen and Roxanne had an empty mug in front of her. Teddy – pulling out a chair- took a seat beside her.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." _You always look perfect._

"Thanks, Roxy. What would I do without you?"

"You'd be forced to compliment yourself." She smirked and looked at him, finally.

For an answer he punched her arm lightly, and rolled his eyes. "That's not exactly what I meant."

"I know, Teddy. You were trying to sound grateful and I shot you down with a cutting remark."

"Exactly!" he agreed

"I'm sorry. I need you too, Teddy." She played it off with a wider smile so he wouldn't see how serious she was.

"Why do you always do that, Roxy?"

"Do what?" she asked and lifted the mug, only to remember it was empty.

"Turn everything into a joke."

_I don't want you to know how I really feel. _"Cause, it's in my blood."

Of course, he believed her. Teddy always believed her. He never even tried to see past her _I don't give a damn_ exterior. To him, she was simply _Roxy_, just another Weasley, albeit an entertaining one. He didn't understand that she was infatuated with him, had been since before he started dating Victoire. Not that she ever told him. Not that she ever would tell him, Victoire _was _her cousin, even if she was a conceited bitch. And the last thing she needed was to start a Weasley Family Feud where the only ones who would stand up for her would be James, Fred, Albus, and _maybe _Louis. She always had the boys on her side. No, things were better this way with her lies covered in laughs and her heartbreak masked with sarcasm. An exterior Teddy was never clever enough to pick through.

"Teddy?" Victoire, in all of her one-eight vela majesty, entered then and Roxanne went back to drinking her empty mug.

"Hey, Victoire." He didn't stand up to greet her, though Roxanne knew that was what she wanted.

"Teddy, I wanted to say I'm sorry," she started, then paused and turned to look at Roxanne. "You know there's nothing in there, right?"

"I know. I just like to lick the chocolate off of the sides. See!" Sticking her tongue in the mug she swept it around the entire interior.

"You're disgusting!" Victoire commented appalled, but Teddy just laughed and Roxanne smirked. "And you shouldn't encourage her!" She turned to Teddy and then back to Roxanne, "you'll never get a boyfriend if you act like _that _all the time!" Finishing her chastisement of her younger cousin she took the face of an apologetic girlfriend once again. "As I was saying..."

"You're sorry," he prompted her.

"Right, I'm sorry Teddy. I just want you to look nice, to take pride in your appearance."

Roxanne pushed her chair back – knowing another fight was imminent – with a loud scraping noise and picked up the mug before standing.

"Sorry," she whispered, fighting the smile that was growing on her face. After dumping the mug in the sink, she started outside.

They'd break up today and then be back together not long after, once Teddy agreed to temporarily change his hair to bleach blonde for Victoire. That was all it would take too, Teddy doing exactly what Victoire wanted like always. And when they fought again Roxanne would be exactly where he needed her to make him feel better, joke with him, and then send him back, covered in stitches, for Victoire to rip open the seams. Of course Roxanne would keep doing it; she'd do it until she couldn't take it any longer - because Teddy needed her, and more importantly, she needed Teddy Lupin. And no matter what he thought, it wasn't a joke.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to wvvampire for being an amazing beta**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
